


Wait

by ashes0909



Series: Held [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: “So much to do today, meetings and deadlines, and I can’t even get out of bed without fucking you.”





	Wait

He woke to a trail of kisses along his lower back, Tony's hands sliding across his skin _, “Beautiful,”_ murmured into the dip of his spine and goosebumps emanated from the spot, shivering down between his thighs.  

He tried to turn over, wanting more, but hands stilled his hips. “Stay,” Tony ordered, before spreading his ass to lick over the sensitive, puckered skin. Steve groaned, nuzzling his face into his pillow as Tony's teased him with his tongue.

“I have to go,” Tony whispered, and before Steve could react, teeth bit into the ample cheek of his ass, and Tony contradicted his own words by sliding a well-lubed finger into his ass and saying, “Put on your collar.”

Steve moaned at the command, groping blindly on the nightstand and even though he preferred Tony to put it on, to claim him and center him, Steve secured it around his own throat because Tony told him to. Tony reached a hand up to grip the collar around his neck and Steve relaxed under the pressure of it all.

“Fuck, Steve. I have to-” Tony bent over, tongue pulling at his rim. Steve arched into it when Tony fully breached him with his finger, twisting to find that space inside that never failed to alight him with pleasure. Tony’s other hand gripped into his hip hard as he shifted, and Steve looked over his shoulder to see him naked and flushed and hard, hand on his cock, dragging it around Steve’s hole. He caught Steve’s eye then his eyelids drooped almost immediately with a moan of his own. Steve flushed with pride, and pushed his body into Tony because he was Tony’s, and Tony wanted him.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Tony growled, another finger entering and stretching. He bent over and tugged at the collar around Steve’s neck. When Tony spoke again, his breath puffed against Steve’s ear. “So much to do today, meetings and deadlines, and I can’t even get out of bed without fucking you.” He slid in then, just the tip, and they both moaned in unison before Tony continued his onslaught. “I want to fuck you all day. Have you here- waiting for me. Tied to the bed with your collar on, open and filthy.”

The thought sparked behind Steve’s closed eyes, and blood rushed to his cock. The idea of waiting here, in this state, in whatever state Tony left him. Shame flooded him followed quickly by desire, as Tony bit at his collar.

Steve whined, nodding, and then Tony pulled out and came. Hot spurts landed across Steve’s hole, against the small of his back. Tony slumped onto his back, his rough hand reaching around, and Steve came to the feeling of Tony’s hand and his body rubbing his cum into Steve’s skin.

Steve floated, even as Tony pulled away, his hands running up Steve’s back to stroke through his hair. “Hey,” he heard Tony whisper, turning his head to see him crouching by the bedside. The  serum-proof leather cuffs in his hand. The words from earlier circled in Steve’s mind and he could easily read the question on Tony’s face. An offer, not an order. Steve held out his hands. Tony’s eyes danced as he slipped the cuffs around his wrists. He made sure a water glass, Steve’s phone, and his sketchbook were within arm's reach before crouching back down next to Steve. His finger traced the collar, eyes heated, and Steve was distracted by the long expanse of naked skin, but also content to close his eyes when Tony told him too.

Time passed.

The only reason Steve woke was because a weight shifted on the bed. Tony. He felt a fingernail pick at something on his back. Tony’s come from earlier. The memory, the evidence of it- he warmed, stretching into the hand as it caressed his back. “Tony.”

“Shh,” Tony whispered into the dark room. He heard the unbuckling of pants, and he stretched into the sheets as he waited for Tony, relishing the cool satin on his naked thighs and hardening cock. The mattress shifted again and Tony walked around to the side of his bed, cock in his hand, then positioned it in front of Steve’s mouth. “Open up.”

Steve obeyed. He tasted a swipe of precum along his tongue and then Tony was pushing further into his mouth. Above him, tension drained out of Tony with each thrust. The angle was tough but it only made Steve want to try harder, to twist his tongue along the tip of Tony’s cock, to relax his jaw so the next stroke hit the back of his throat.

“Fuck, Steve. Sitting in that meeting was torture; knowing you were here for me, waiting for me, covered in my cum and tied to our bed-- Fuck, I’m not going to last long. Steve, so good,” he moaned, and then he was coming thick beads of cum down his throat. Steve held Tony’s cock in his mouth, sucking lightly as he nursed the final drop, until Tony pulled out and wiped his spent cock along Steve’s cheek.

Between panting breaths, Tony’s hand reached into the dip of the bed, feeling for his cock as he thrusted it against sheets. The hand closed into a fist around the base.

“It’s a long day. Only noon.” The pressure along the base of his cock centered him, his whole focus now on Tony, his cock under Tony’s control. “Think you can wait? Next meeting ends at two and I want you hard and begging, desperate to come.

“My come's all over you. No one else's, not even your own, unless I say.” His body tried to grow harder under Tony’s hand but the pressure remained. “Do you think you can wait?”

“Yes,” he breathed.

“Good. Steve, so good.”

When Tony’s hand released his cock, the pressure was still there deep inside his groin, but it was easy to ignore, when Tony asked him to.

The bedroom door shut again.

Steve waited.


End file.
